Hagatha (unofficial)
Hagatha is a character who originally appeared in King's Quest 2: Romancing the Throne. Hagatha has appeared in fan fiction, including fan games. Fan Games AGDI universe Hagatha is witch and mage. She is said to be the sister of Manannan and Mordack as well as being a member of the Black Cloak Society. Some of the hints to her belonging to the society includes the black cloak she keeps in her cave, as well as her mentioning that black is the dress code for members of their little community in a letter inviting Angelina to join the society. She is also shown taking orders from The Father, who leads the organization. Hagatha is noted for have jealousy against beautiful women, locking the up in her tower until they die. She has done this many times. Like in the canonical game, she was the one who captured Valanice and put her in the Quartz Tower. The game embellishes her motives in saying that she was jealous of the attention Valanice was getting from the men in the land, and that they had forgotten her own, once-legendary beauty as a result. We see a bit more of this motive in her rivalry with Angelina, as the two were fighting over the nightingale used in their Youth Potion. Darker hints are spread about her jealous nature by her former suitor, bespelled into a lion and forced to keep guard over the succession of maidens who had been banished to (and perished in) the tower. This vanity was to the chagrin of The Father, who wanted Hagatha to remain focused on his orders to kill Graham so that he could become the next king of Daventry. Hagatha had also cast a sleeping enchantment on Valanice, which Graham broke using the emerald. As the new lovers were celebrating their meeting, Hagatha teleported into the room, told Graham of Gervain's treachery, and threatened to kill them both. Graham tricked her into drinking the potion. which had been tainted with lion fur, transforming her into a wretched-looking feline/human hybrid. As Hagatha was busy examining the damage, Graham shined the light into her eyes, and she stumbled, falling to her apparent death. However her body is never found, hinting she may have survived. After Graham and Valanice took the portal out of the Tower Realm, they discovered the entire little world was contained in a snow globe sitting on Hagatha's table. Hagatha remained missing even some eighteen years later, Lolotte (unofficial), hoped Manannan would be able to find her. Though seeing as she not only failed to kill Graham, as The Father ordered, but gave away his secret, giving Graham the advantage upon his return. He may have likely killed her. BI universe In KQ2 1/4, she tries to capture Valanice again, if Valanice accidentally swims to Kolyma. TSL universe Hagatha wasn't specifically the one behind Valanice's 'kidnapping' although she was certainly involved (and it apparently had nothing to do with Valanice's "beauty"). She was assisting Manannan (unofficial) in locking up his own daughter, Valanice under orders of Shadrack (unofficial). Hagatha wrote a letter to Abdul Alhazred that reached him shortly after he was captured. She was tasked with keeping an eye over Valanice in Kolyma and the enchanted realm. It was Manannan who actually sent the tower to the enchanted realm in the first place. She was also tasked with making sure Graham 'rescued' Valanice, so that children of power would be born from their union. The cover story presented by the Magic Mirror (unofficial) was actually false account sent to the mirror by the Black Cloak Society in order to manipulate Graham into marrying Valanice. The backstory in TSL turns almost everything that occurred in KQ2 upside down, changing all the motives and intent of the original game's story. Fan Fiction Cassima's Quest Revenge of the Black Cloak Society In Revenge of the Black Cloak Society, it is revealed that since the time of King's Quest II, Hagatha had still remain in control of part of Kolyma. During the years, she had worked to get control of more of Kolyma. In the past, Hagatha and her sister, Baba Yaga, had controlled much of Kolyma, until Valanice's family came and chased off Baba Yaga. This had caused a drop in Baba Yaga'a status in the Black Cloak Society. Over the years, Hagatha worked on regaining that control, and waiting for the time to take total control. She was aware that many of the children born in Kolyma were blessed with Magical potential, and the Royal Family was highest in that potential. She also secretly worked to have her minions spread out, and slowly corrupt the royal family, until Valanice's father, Cedric, had shown the potential to be almost totally corrupted. To aid in her goals, she had long ago constructed a Quartz Tower, which could drain the potential out of a victim only on a special night, when the stars were properly aligned with the tower. At the time of Valanice's imprisonment there, she was supposed to the be the next sacrifice. That plan was halted with Grahams rescue of her. After that, her plans were sidetracked by the passing of the old king, and Valanice's brother, King Drake, taking the throne. However, Hagatha's plans did not get totally stopped, as her wolves took out the monks of the monastery, and the good witch passed, leaving the good witch's granddaughter to take up the mantle, a bit unprepared. When Shadrack contacted her, he put things in motion to make sure the plan using King Drake's daughter, Princess Yvette, would succeed. When she heard Valanice and Graham were on their way to Kolyma, she used powerful dark magic to sped up her plans, and also planned to turn Valanice and Graham into undead minions. She had also wanted to contact her sister for assistance, but had been forbidden to do so by Shadrack. She did not anticipate Rosella and Edgar's involvement, and ended up trapped in the Quartz Tower at the key moment. She was unaware of Shadrack's master plan. Category:Characters (KQ2RTS) Category:Characters (KQ2¼) Category:Mages (unofficial) Category:Witches (unofficial) Category:Characters (TSL) Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Category:Villains (unofficial) Category:KQ2RTS Category:KQ2 Category:Characters (QFO1)